Juste avec une chanson
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: Heero et Duo sont ensemble depuis un mois, mais une tension viens chamboulé un peu leur couple... 3ème et 4ème chap en ligne
1. chapitre 1

**_Auteur _**: Vivi-chan Winner  
  
**Anime** : Gundam Wing  
  
**Genre** : OOC, yaoi  
  
**Couple** :HeeroTrowa&Quatre   
**  
Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pô à moi, mais bon ça tout le monde le sait !  
**  
Note** : fic qui traine depuis plus de 5 mois... je l'avais oublié --;   
  
Merci à Misao ainsi qu'à Poufette pour leurs bétalectures   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
_Parole du narrateur en Italique  
pensées entre ¤...¤  
J'ai laissé les remarques de poufette entre (...)  
Et les miennes sont entre [....]  
  
Voilà bonne lecture à tous_

__

__

__

**_JUSTE AVEC UNE CHANSON  
  
Chapitre 1 _**

_Par un doux matin, Heero et Duo révisaient leur gundm dans le hangar de la base principal de la résistance.  
_  
-Hee-chan arrête de jouer les ténébreux avec moi, et réjoins moi à 12h 30, sous le porche de la maison. _Dit Duo à Heero, un beau sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Sans oublier de mettre une main à Heero et de lui déposer un furtif baiser sur la joue droite en même temps. Le tout avant de déguerpir le plus vite possible du hangar pour éviter de se faire tuer, laissant derrière lui un Heero droit comme un "i", se repassant cette conversation et les gestes de Duo en mémoire._  
  
**_  
POV de Heero :_**  
  
Cet imbécile d'américain m'a mit une main ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Il a vraiment pêter un câble ce coup-ci ! Devant tout le monde en plus !  
On était quand même d'accord pour qu'on sorte ensemble, mais pour que personne ne le sache ! Et lui, en plein hangar, il me met une main !! Baka t'as de la chance que je t'aime autant même si je te l'ai jamais dit parce que sinon tu mourrais dans d'horrible souffrance !  
Et oui tu peux compter sur moi sous le porche, mais pour autre chose que ce que t'as en tête, ça tu peux me croire !  
  
**_Fin POV._**  
  
_Heero resta au hangar pour réviser le wing et lui apporter quelques améliorations. Pendant que Duo lui était rentré chez eux pour, sur ordre de Heero, ranger son bordel avant que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei ne rentrent de mission.   
A 12h20, Heero décida d'arrêter de bichonner son gundam chéri, pour rentrer à la planque et pour être à l'heure. De plus il devait parlé à Duo avant que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei ne rentrent.  
Heero arriva à 12h29 précises. Là, sur un banc sous le porche, se tenait Duo. Heero était prêt à lui faire la morale, mais changea d'idée lorqu'il vit l'expression du natté. Il avait l'air si triste, là assis sur son banc.  
Heero se planta devant lui et l'observa pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez son ange. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui avait blessé l'américain ? Il se remémorra tous les événements de cette semaine et ne trouva pas ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire, étant succeptible d'avoir blesser ou véxer son ange de la mort. Mais il ne trouva rien. Au contraire, comme ils avaient fini leurs missions d'infiltation en avance ils avaient passé la semaine à se faire des câlins... Alors qu'avait-il ?  
Heero se rendit compte qu'il regardait Duo depuis 5 bonnes minutes, sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui mit Duo mal à l'aise. Mais le soldat parfait se reprit vite et demanda à son amant ce qui n'allait pas.  
_  
-Duo..._Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc près de son amant,_ dit moi ce qui ne va pas.  
  
-J'en ai marre Heero...J'en ai marre de me cacher... Je sais que les autres vont arriver et que ce sera perpétuel...  
  
-Duo...  
  
-Non Heero, je sais que tu es le soldat parfait, celui qui ne doit pas ressentir... Mais... mais moi je t'aime et je veux que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei le sachent, je ne veux pas leur mentir.  
Mais je sais que J te tuera... seulement je ne supporte pas de t'avoir tout câlin et sensible la nuit et froid et indifférent le jour... c'est blessant... je ne sais pas si je ne suis pour toi qu'une distraction ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais moi je t'aime... alors...  
  
-Tu veux qu'on se sépare ? _Lui demanda Heero une pointe de tristesse et de légère colère dans la voix._  
  
-Je ne sai... _Duo commença à parler mais fût interrompu par les cris d'un petit blond surexcité._  
  
-Heero, Duo je suis si content de vous revoir vous m'avez tellement manqué ! _Commença Quatre en leur sautant dessus_. Heero vient ici que je te regarde... c'est bon t'as pas l'air d'avoir voulu jouer à "suicide man"( roh le surnom de la mort)   
  
-Hn...   
  
_Quatre fronça un peu ses sourcils quand il s'apperçut qu'une immense tristesse émanait de Duo et de Heero. Il regarda Duo puis Heero et réussi à intercepter toutes leurs émotions alors que généralement il ne captait que ce que Duo et Heero voulaient montrer. Il reprit donc._  
  
-Et toi Duo ?  
  
-Comme d'hab Quat-chan. ¤ Voilà comme ça je lui ment pas j'espère qu'il m'a cru, j'ai pas envie de passer à l'interrogatoire aujourd'hui ¤  
  
_Quatre fit mine de croire le natté, il lui parlerait à lui ou à Heero plus tard de toute manière._  
  
-Bon et bien je suis content. Vous avez déjà mangé ou pas encore ?  
  
-Moi vi mais pas Hee-chan. Bon je suis fatigué je monte faire une sieste.  
  
-Shazi, depuis quand tu fais la sieste, comme les gamins ?  
  
-Bonjour à toi aussi Wufy. _Lui dit l'américain de façon ironique. _  
  
_Pendant que Quatre et Duo échangeait ces quelques mots, Trowa et Heero se fixaient. Le grand brun s'inquiétait pour son ami japonais vu la tête que celui-ci avait fait quand Duo avait annoncé qu'il allait faire sa sieste, mais préféra rester silencieux et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Il fut vite suivit par Heero, Wufei et Quatre. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas Heero du regard tellement il était inquiet. Trowa s'apperçut que Heero commençait à être mal à l'aise et décida donc d'intervenir. Il prit le petit blond par la taille, lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et lui dit tout simplement qu'il avait faim. Après avoir rougit furieusement, Quatre regarda son amant puis Heero, et compris que son chéri voulait parler à Heero. Il lâcha un soupir puis déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son chéri et parti dans sa cuisine. Heero lui était un peu stupéfait.  
_  
-Vous êtes ensemble tout les deux ?  
  
-Hm, comme toi et Duo.   
  
-Comment t'es au courant ? _Lui demanda Heero surpris avec un air ahurri._  
  
-J'ai des yeux et ils me servent.   
  
-Hn et depuis combien de temps ?   
  
-1 mois comme vous. _Quand il entendit le "vous" Heero ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un regard triste_. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Heero ?  
  
-Je sais pas... J'ai rien compris... Il a dit qu'il en avait marre, puis qu'il m'aimait mais que pour moi il n'était qu'une distraction et... comment peut-il croire ça ?  
  
-Lui as-tu déjà dit le contraire ?  
  
-Non... mais je croyais lui avoir prouver mes sentiments... j'ai peur de le perdre Trowa.  
  
-Et bien tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour qu'il revienne.  
  
-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._ Répondit Heero une moue boudeuse._  
  
-T'inquiète pas Heero je t'aiderais_. Lui dit le petit blond_(poufette : qu'est-ce kil fou là lui, il é pa censé etre parti ?, vivi : bah il est revenu, écoute...)_ en lui faisant un grand sourire. _  
  
-Tétais pas dans la cuisine ? _Lui demanda Heero._  
  
-Si mais je suis sorti pour monter parler à Duo et je crois que j'ai une idée pour que tu lui dises sans le faire réellement.( aok le petit cachotié ki écoute o portes )  
  
-Je comprends pas ! comment je peux lui dire sans lui dire ?!   
  
-Tu verras ! _Lui répondit Quatre un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Puis le petit blond monta jusqu'à la chambre du natté, sans oublier de dire à son chéri et à son ami qu'il leur avaient préparer des sandwichs._(il est rapide lol ! )  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
_Dans la chambre de Duo :_  
  
_Quatre tapa à la porte._  
  
-Duo c'est moi, je peux entrer ?  
  
-Je savais que t'allais venir... entre mon Quat-chou.  
  
_A ces mots, Quatre entra et vint s'assoir sur le lit de son ami, près de ce dernier._  
  
-Alors c'était bien cette mission ? _Demanda le natté, remettant son masque de joker en place.  
_  
-Comme les autres... mais bon c'est pas pour parler de la mission que je suis venu te voir. J'ai un service à te demander.  
  
_Devant l'air sérieux de Quatre, Duo laissa son masque de côté et prit lui aussi son sérieux, s'inquiétant même un peu pour son ami._  
  
-Et bien vas-y, un meilleur ami c'est fait pour ça.   
  
-D'accord... dans ce cas je vais commencer par le début, alors s'il te plait ne m'interrompt pas._ Devant l'air gêné de son ami, Duo s'inquiéta encore un peu plus._  
  
-...  
  
-Bon et bien... je sors avec Trowa depuis un mois aujourd'hui mais j'arrive pas à lui révéler mes sentiments alors... je voudrais qu'on aille tous les cinq dans un endroit spécial pour lui dire que je l'aime mais sans avoir à lui dire... comme dans un karaoké ou je pourrais lui chanter et comme ça je lui dirais et en même temps je ne lui dirais pas...  
  
_Quatre avait dit ces mots à une vitesse phénoménale. Duo lui fut surpris en premier de cette déclaration car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami sorte avec le pilote du Heavyarms bien qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Mais il fut aussi attendri parce que le jeune arabe lui demandait. Il aimait le français et voulais lui dire de la plus belle façon : en chantant. Mais il fut aussi empli d'une grande tristesse en pensant à sa relation avec Heero. Tristesse qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le blond._  
  
-Duo... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Heero et moi on est aussi ensemble depuis un mois aujourd'hui...  
  
-Et tu n'es pas content ? _Demanda Quatre en souriant de l'interrieur car le natté se dévoilait enfin._  
  
-Je... je l'aime tu sais... mais..._ Duo eu un soupir mais Quatre l'incita à continuer._ Je lui ai fait une petite crise tout à l'heure parce que j'en ai marre de me cacher... Mais surtout parce que...   
  
-Parce que ? _L'incita de nouveau Quatre._  
  
-Parce que je sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi et des fois je me demande si je lui convient... si il ne mérite pas quelqu'un de mieux que moi... si il ne serait pas mieux avec Réléna... (alors là, de penser une chose ossi absurbe, fo vraiment kil aye mal le Dulle là…aller mon chiri, vien ds mes bras, jv te consoler !!)  
  
-Duo...  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Quatre... ça va aller et puis c'est votre anniversaire, à toi et à Trowa, t'inquiète je vais t'arranger tout ça pour ce soir... je vais te trouver le plus romantique des karaokés. _Dit Duo un sourire sincère aux lèvres. _  
  
-Merci Duo. _Le remercia Quatre en le prenant dans ces bras._  
  
-Par contre, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu... j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit... _Avoua t-il en rougissant un peu, repensant à la nuit torride qu'il avait eu._  
  
-Je vois. A tout à l'heure.  
  
-Bye Quat-chou.  
  
_Quatre salua une dernière fois Duo et rejoignit le salon un grand sourire aux lèvres fier d'avoir réussi à faire en sorte que Duo se confie, et en même temps, triste de lui avoir menti et de le manipuler._   
  
¤ Enfin c'est pour son bien ¤ _pensa Quatre._  
  
_Au salon :_  
  
-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis ? _le questionna Heero._  
  
-Prépare toi juste à chanter. _Lui répondit Quatre son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres._  
  
-Chan...ter ? Mais je sais pas chanter !!!! Et pourquoi tu veux que je chante ?!  
  
-C'est simple, _lui répondit Trowa_, tu veux que Duo sache tes sentiments, sans pour autant lui dire face à face... Donc tu vas lui chanter.  
  
-Et ne t'inquiète pas Heero, je suis sûr que tu chantes très bien ! Et même si c'est pas le cas, Duo sera forcément touché !  
  
-Merci de me rassurer Quatre...  
  
-Mais ce fut un plaisir mon cher Heero. _Rétorqua Quatre toujours en souriant._  
  
-Hn, je vais me ridiculiser oui ! _Lui répondit Heero._  
  
-Bon,_ intervint Trowa_, Heero tu viens avec moi on va au hangar pour que tu t'exerces à chanter, comme ça tu te rendras compte par toi même que tu ne chantes pas mal. Et toi Quatre, arranche toi pour que, ni Wufei, ni Duo, ne viennent nous déranger.  
  
-Ok poussin ! [vivi : je kiffe quand Quatre appel l'un de ses amants "poussin" Quatre : Ouais et après on se fout de moi dans les reviews, et misao la première dans sa béta. Vivi : Mais non moi je t'aime mon poussin et c'est ce qui compte] (moi ossi j'l'm !a merde, ca j'avai pa le droi de le dire…me tue pa stp…)  
  
-Mais d'abord tu me laisses des titres sur quoi Heero pourrait s'exercer.  
  
-D'accord mais il va avoir un petit problème...  
  
-Quel problème_ demanda Heero._  
  
-Mes CD... lors de la dernière attaque de OZ... Quand ils ont découvert notre base... mes CD y sont restés... Tous sauf un que Duo m'avait emprunté, car il l'adorait, donc il va falloir que tu te contentes d'un groupe issu d'une télé réalité du XXème siècle.  
  
-Si Duo aime, peu importe ça ira. _Rétorqua Heero_. Va le chercher et après on va au hangar.  
  
-Bien._ Lui répondit tout simplement Quatre en filant vers sa chambre. Une fois qu'il eu retrouvé le CD, il redescendit au salon le tendit à Trowa qui le prit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres roses de son amant avant de partir avec le japonais en direction du hangar.   
  
_  
  
**_  
A SUIVRE..................................._**


	2. chapitre 2

_**Auteur** : Vivi-chan Winner  
  
**Anime** : Gundam Wing  
  
**Genre** : OOC, yaoi  
  
**Couple** :HeeroTrowa&Quatre   
  
**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pô à moi, mais bon ça tous le monde le sait !  
  
**Note **: fic qui traine depuis plus de 7 mois... je l'avais oublié --;   
  
Merci à Misao pour sa bétalecture  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Parole narrateur en Italique  
  
pensées entre ¤...¤  
  
Voilà bonne lecture à tous_

_**JUSTE AVEC UNE CHANSON**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

**_Chapitre 2 _** **   
  
**_Arrivé au hangar Trowa alla vers une sorte de placard à balais d'où il en sortit un ampli et un micro, il brancha le tout et fit face à Heero.  
  
_-A toi de jouer maintenant !  
  
-Hn. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'un ampli et un micro font dans notre hangar ?  
  
-Disons qu'avant que nous partions en mission, la semaine dernière, Quatre et moi en avons eu besoin. _Avoua le français en rougissant à l'extrème.  
_  
-Je comprends mieux ce que vous avez fait toute la journée enfermés dans le hangar pour soit disant "révisez vos gundam". Enfin bon, c'est pas pour parler de vos ébats qu'on est là.  
  
-Prends le micro je vais mettre le CD en route.  
  
-En fait c'est quoi le titre du groupe ?  
  
-Link up  
  
-Pff, Il n'y a que Duo pour aimer ce genre de truc préfabriqué...   
  
-Je te signale que Quatre aime beaucoup ce qu'il disent aussi. [et y'a moi aussi, j'aime bien certain texte, même s'il ya que les textes]  
  
-Hn. _Heero prit le CD et retira la couverture pour lire les paroles_. "Mon étoile" je vais commencer par cela... on verra bien.  
  
_Heero écouta plusieurs fois la chanson pour se mettre le rythme en tête ainsi que les paroles, qu'il appris très vite. Puis il se lança et la chanta. Trowa était étonné par la facilité dont Heero s'exprimait. Heero finit son couplet et regarda Trowa qui fut surpris par la voix de son ami_.  
  
¤Jamais je n'aurais cru que sa voix était aussi belle, si douce...¤  
  
_Heero se senti soudain très gêné par le regard de son ami et prit une jolie teinte rouge, mais se risqua quand même à demander à Trowa comment il avait été.  
_  
-Alors ?   
  
-Je ne me doutais pas que tu avais une telle voix. _Avoua t-il._ C'était magnifique, une telle émotion est sorti du dernier couplet, comme si tu vivais la chanson.  
  
-En fait c'est un peu le cas... Je trouve que cette chanson nous va bien...  
  
-Oui en effet. _Avoua Trowa.  
_  
-Bon on continue je veux être prêt pour Duo.  
  
-Ok, laquelle tu veux ?  
  
-Hummmmmm, it's only uh uh  
  
_Trowa se dirigea de nouveau vers le poste et le régla sur la piste souhaitée par le japonais. Il refit la même préparation que la première fois et quand il sentit qu'il avait enfin le rythme de la chanson, il se lança. Après avoir finit la chanson, Trowa le regarda avec la même expression de surprise qu'il avait eu la première fois, se qui mit malà l'aise Heero une nouvelle fois. Sentiment renforcé quand une voix, qu'il reconnu comme celle de Wufei, s'éleva dans le Hangar_.  
  
-Qui aurait cru que le soldat parfait aimait ce genre de chanson...  
  
-Wu...fei _Articula le japonais rouge de honte.  
_  
-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?  
  
-Je... je _balbutia Heero.  
_  
-Heero s'entraine à chanter pour se déclarer à Duo, mais on a pas d'autre CD sous la main. _lui dit calmement Trowa.  
_  
-Je reviens...  
  
_Sur ces mots, Wufei sortit et Heero et Trowa l'attendèrent sans bouger. 1 minute plus tard le chinois revint avec un boitier à la main.  
_  
-Tiens se sera plus dans ton style ! Puis il leur tourna le dos. Amusez vous bien.  
  
_Trowa prit le boitier et lu le titre.  
_  
- KYO, en effet ça devrait plus te plaire.  
  
-Bon dans ce cas on recommence, passe moi les paroles... _demanda Heero en soupirant_.  
  
_Heero examina les paroles et trouva enfin son bonheur   
_  
-"Comment te dire", c'est celle là que je veux chanter !  
  
-Je te la met alors.   
  
_Et il recommença à s'exercer avec beaucoup plus d'assurance, il aimait bien ce groupe... Cela le surprenait énormément que Wufei écoute ceci... Mais enfin, vu les paroles, cela ce comprenait..._   
  
¤Ces paroles sont vraiment touchantes... Si avec ça j'arrive pas à me dévoiler... Je suis vraiment irrécupérable !¤ _pensa le japonais.  
_  
  
**A suivre....  
**  
  
et voilà un chap tout court mais c'est mieux que rien, né ?  
  
Voilà les paroles des chansons utilisées :  
  
MON ETOILE  
Ne me demande pas  
d'où je viens  
Les cicatrices sur mon chemin  
Mais qu'est ce que ça peut changer  
Au fond  
On se fait mal  
Quand on casse des liens  
Tu sais ça nous touche tous un par un  
Mais qu'est ce que ça peut changer  
Au fond  
  
On va tous quelque part  
Sur l'océan des boulevards  
Mais jamais par hasard  
  
Je crois à mon étoile  
Les rêves ont ce grand pouvoir  
De changer les couleurs du noir  
Je crois à mon étoile  
Elle est le point de départ  
Le matin de toutes mes histoires  
  
Ne me demande pas ou je vais  
Si j'ai une route un plan secret  
Il y a qu'une chose que je sais  
au fond  
Je suis arrivé jusque l  
Par le plus beau chemin qui soit  
C'est la seule chose que je sais  
Au fond  
  
Si maintenant je m'égare  
Sur l'océan des boulevards  
Ce n'est plus par hasard  
  
Je crois à mon étoile  
Les rêves ont ce grand pouvoir  
De changer les couleurs du noir  
Je crois à mon étoile  
Elle est le point de départ  
Le matin de toutes mes histoires  
Je crois à mon étoile  
Les rêves ont ce grand pouvoir  
De changer les couleurs du noir  
Je crois à mon étoile  
Elle est le point de départ  
Le matin de toutes mes histoires  
Le matin de toutes mes histoires  
  
Je suis arrivé jusque l  
Par le plus beau chemin qui soit  
C'est la seule chose que je sais  
Au fond  
  
It's only Uh Uh  
  
Un espace  
Où tout s'efface  
Tout le monde aurait rêvé d'être à ma place  
  
Plus de temps  
Plus de repère  
Plus que toi et moi tous seuls sur terre  
  
Entre faire bien ou mal je n'ai pas choisi  
Mais partir en enfer serait le paradis  
  
It's only uh uh  
Nos corps s'entremêlent  
It's only uh uh  
Nos sens en éveil  
Sexy uh uh  
Le pur septième ciel  
Ne contrôle rien  
Non rien  
Tu es à moi  
  
It's only uh uh  
  
Pas un geste  
Je fais le reste  
Comme un animal assoiffé sans sa laisse  
  
Pas de repos  
Non rien du tout  
On n'est pas encore arrivé jusqu'au bout  
  
Entre faire bien ou mal je n'ai pas choisi  
Mais partir en enfer serait le paradis  
  
It's only uh uh  
Nos corps s'entremêlent  
It's only uh uh  
Nos sens en éveil  
Sexy uh uh  
Le pur septième ciel  
Ne contrôle rien  
Non rien  
Tu es à moi  
  
It's only uh uh  
Nos corps s'entremêlent  
It's only uh uh  
Nos sens en éveil  
Sexy uh uh  
Le pur septième ciel  
Vas-y lâche-toi  
Donne-toi  
Tu es à moi  
  
A coup sûr je garderai  
En moi cette histoire  
M'endormirai avec  
Un bout de toi tous les soirs  
Mais comment faire pour  
Résister à ton corps de sirène  
Tu es mienne  
  
It's only uh uh  
Nos corps s'entremêlent  
It's only uh uh  
Nos sens en éveil  
Sexy uh uh  
Le pur septième ciel  
Ne contrôle rien  
Non rien  
Tu es à moi  
  
It's only uh uh  
Nos corps s'entremêlent  
It's only uh uh  
Nos sens en éveil  
Sexy uh uh  
Le pur septième ciel  
Vas-y lâche-toi  
Donne-toi  
Tu es à moi 


	3. chapitre 3

_**Auteur :** Vivi-chan Winner**  
  
Anime** : Gundam Wing**  
  
Genre** : OOC, yaoi**  
  
Couple** :HeeroTrowa&Quatre **  
  
Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pô à moi, mais bon ça tous le monde le sait !**  
  
Note **: fic qui traîne depuis plus de 7 mois... je l'avais oublié --;   
  
Merci à Misao pour sa bétalecture  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Parole narrateur en Italique  
  
pensées entre ...  
  
**Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Blurp3 :** merci pour la review, la suite a été un peu longue je m'en escuse'et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
  
**Clôtho :** Mais nan rassure toi t'avais pas raté le début de la fic, j'avais mis les 2 chap d'un coup Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira  
  
Voilà bonne lecture à tous_

**JUSTE AVEC UNE CHANSON  
  
Chapitre 3**

****

****

****

****

**** ****

Duo avait petit à petit reprit du poil de la bête pour pouvoir organiser la sortie de son ami. Il avait fait des recherches sur le net pour trouvé un karaoké spécial pour ses amis et après une heure de recherche il finit par trouver l'endroit parfait, c'était un hôtel-restaurant-karaoké : "romantica", au bord du lac des songes à 1 km de leur planque. Les photos qu'il avait pu trouver donnaient une vision assez féerique de l'endroit. La bâtisse était en effet un ancien château reconverti en hôtel-restaurant-karaoké, au bord du lac des songes, lac connu pour protéger les nouveaux couples qui se promettaient un amour éternel au bord de l'eau.   
Le natté eu un sourire triste en pensant à sa relation avec Heero... D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa crise de midi... Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait prit de réagir comme ça... Sur le coup ça lui avait parut normal... Il avait pété un câble... Ses nerfs avait lâché tout simplement et il se demandait de plus en plus si Heero allait lui pardonner...   
Il décida de téléphoner pour réserver, et en profita pour réserver aussi une chambre pour Quatre et Trowa après avoir piraté le système informatique pour leur trouver une chambre.   
Après avoir fait ceci, il décida de descendre au salon pour regarder ce que faisait Heero, mais il ne trouva que Wufei et Quatre, ce qui le surprit un peu.  
  
-Trowa et Heero sont en mission spéciale, Duo.  
  
-Tu veux dire quoi par mission spéciale, Quat-chou ?  
  
-Top secret. _Lui répondit Wufei, voyant que Quatre n'avait rien trouvé à dire.  
  
_-Ok... _fit Duo avec une moue triste. _J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé Quatre. _Reprit l'américain avec un beau sourire.  
  
_ Génial bon manque plus que Heero prenne confiance en lui, et Duo pourra retrouver son sourire habituel.  
  
-Et quel genre d'endroit est-ce ?  
  
-Et bien c'est un hôtel-restaurant-karaoké qui s'appelle "romantica" et il est à 1 km au bord du lac des songes. Et j'ai aussi prit la liberté de vous réservez une chambre.  
  
-Le lac des songes... Une chambre... Duo t'es le meilleur. _Lui dit Quatre en lui sautant au cou.   
  
_-De rien, Quat-chou. Ca me fait plaisir.  
  
-Je suppose que t'as prit une chambre pour Heero et toi _lui demanda Quatre avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
_ -Je doute qu'Heero me pardonne la crise de tout à l'heure...  
  
_Wufei qui était resté en dehors de la discussion, prit parole quand il vit le visage peiné du shazi.  
_  
-Maxwell, des fois je me demande si t'as une cervelle... Yui est amoureux de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
  
-Et comment tu le sais, toi ? _Lui demanda Duo avec sarcasme.  
  
_ -J'ai des yeux ça me sert à quelque chose. Yui se comporte différemment avec toi qu'avec les autres. Quand tu es près de lui, ses traits sont beaucoup plus détendus, ses yeux s'illuminent et il est plus calme, plus attentif, plus réceptif à ce qu'il peut arriver. Et au contraire, quand tu es loin de lui, en mission par exemple, il est toujours préoccupé à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et tout à l'heure il avait l'air totalement perdu, comme si son monde venait de s'effondrer... Enfin bon bref, Yui est accro !   
  
_Pendant toute la tirade de Wufei, Duo n'avait pas un dit un seul mot... Il était partagé entre un sentiment de bonheur intense et de tristesse... Bonheur de savoir qu'Heero tenait autant à lui, et tristesse de l'avoir fait souffrir avec sa crise à deux balles !   
Pourtant il savait, il savait très bien qu'Heero Yui suivait toujours ses émotions, ses même émotions qu'il cachaient aux yeux des autres... Ses émotions que lui seul avaient le droit d'apercevoir... Il avait été stupide ! Comment avait-il pu penser qu'Heero jouait avec lui ?! Et qu'il pourrait lui préférer Réléna ! Alors qu'il savait très bien qu'Heero considérait Réléna comme sa petite soeur, celle qu'il devait protéger...   
Mais lui, il lui avait fait une crise à cause de ses peurs... de ses doutes... Et maintenant rien ne lui disait qu'Heero allait lui pardonner... Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit la main de Quatre sur son épaule.  
  
_ -Quatre ?  
  
-Tout va s'arranger ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
-Je l'espère...  
  
-Je vais téléphoner laisser un message sur le portable d'Heero pour les prévenir et après _le blond s'approcha de l'oreille de Duo et murmura, _et après on fait passé Wufei à l'essayage.  
  
_Duo sourit mystérieusement en regardant Wufei, ce dernier sût immédiatement qu'il allait devoir supporter la tornade Maxwellienne..._  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_  
  
Heero et Trowa s'entraînaient toujours dans le hangar, quand le portable de Trowa sonna.  
  
_-Je t'écoute Quatre !  
  
-Duo à réservé au "romantica"  
  
-Et bien il a pas fait les choses à moitié...  
  
-En effet, et il nous a aussi réservé une chambre...  
  
-Mais ?  
  
_Quatre eu un petit sourire, Trowa était toujours capable d'analyser le moindre timbre de sa voix.  
  
_-Mais il n'en a réservé qu'une pour nous et je sais pas si je pourrais en réserver une, sans...  
  
-Sans utiliser la renommée et la puissance des Winner ?  
  
-Exact...   
  
_Quatre savait très bien que Trowa ne voulait pas qu'il utilise sa renommée aux risque que OZ les découvrent et s'en prennent à L4 et donc aux Winner...   
Quatre entendit Trowa soupirer et se concentra sur sa conversation.  
  
_ -Pour une fois, tu peux le faire... Mais fais attention sur ce que tu leur diras !  
  
-T'inquiète, bon par contre je vais vous emmener des vêtements, je dirais à Duo que vous nous attendez là-bas. OK ?  
  
-Oui. A tout à l'heure mon ange.  
  
_Puis il décrocha.  
  
_ -C'est quoi cette histoire de faire attention ?  
  
-T'occupe et continue à chanter !   
  
-Hn...  
  
**_POV de Heero :  
_**  
Décidément depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de ce baka je fais des choses vraiment bizarres.... Est-ce l'amour qui me rend fou ? Sans doute, car sinon je n'aurais jamais fais les choses que j'ai faite ce dernier mois.... Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer manger des crevettes avec pour sauce du chocolat, me lever en plein milieu de la nuit pour me baigner tout nu dans une rivière, ou bien faire l'amour à Shinigami dans mon gundam.... Enfin bon mes pensées s'égarent là ! Mais il faut bien que je me l'avoue Duo m'a changé, il m'a fait découvrir la vie, découvrir l'amour... Et je ne veux pas perdre tout ce qu'il m'a offert, je ne veux pas le perdre tous simplement car cela signifierait ma perte... Je me suis donné au Dieu de la mort et je lui appartiens désormais, il a été le premier à avoir mon coeur tout comme mon corps et il sera, à jamais le dernier ! Je vais tout faire pour le récupérer, après tout si je me suis baigné dans une rivière emplie de monde à poils, je peux bien chanter devant un publique.... J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas réussir à te dire ces mots que tu attends depuis si longtemps et que tu comprendras que, bien que je ne te les dise pas, mes sentiments sont bien présents.  
Bon aller, il est temps de laisser mes pensées de côté et de me concentrer sur ma voix, ce soir Duo je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux et j'espère que ce sera avec moi, mais si je n'étais pas capable de t'offrir ce bonheur alors plus jamais je n'apparaîtrais dans ta vie, et je ne laisserais plus personne entrez dans mon coeur, car personne ne pourra combler le vide que tu y laisseras !  
  
-Heero ?  
  
Trowa, il a dû s'apercevoir que j'étais dans la lune...  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien...  
  
-Tout va bien se passer, je suis sûr qu'il sera aux anges.  
  
-Je l'espère....  
  
-Heero !   
  
Quoi ? pourquoi il me crie dessus ?  
  
-...  
  
-Arrêtes de t'enfermer, si je te dis que tout va bien se passer, c'est que ça va bien se passer !  
  
-Mouais....  
  
-Heero, tu commences à m'énerver !  
  
J'adore quand Trowa, d'habitude si calme, se met en colère ! Je peux jamais m'empêcher de sourire comme maintenant d'ailleurs... Il sourit lui aussi et nous éclatons de rire. Cela peux paraître bizarre mais Trowa et moi ne nous cachons jamais l'un de l'autre on est toujours naturel ensemble...   
  
-Winner m'a demandé de vous apporter des vêtements...  
  
Wufei décidément aujourd'hui il m'aura surpris deux fois de suite...  
  
-Merci  
  
-Au fait Yui, ton Duo s'est levé on lui a dit que vous étiez en mission spéciale et que vous nous rejoindrez au romantica.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
-Et t'as plutôt intérêt à te remettre avec ce shazi parce que le voir triste c'est déprimant...  
  
Et sur ce, il sort de la pièce nous laissant Trowa et moi.... Triste... Duo est triste, étrangement ça me fait sourire...  
  
**_A suivre.....  
  
_  
_  
  
_ _  
_**


	4. chapitre 4

**_Auteur :_** Vivi-chan Winner  
  
**_Anime :_** Gundam Wing  
  
**_Genre :_** OOC, yaoi  
  
**_Couple :_** HeeroTrowa&Quatre   
  
**_Disclaimer :_** Les G-boys sont pô à moi, mais bon ça tous le monde le sait !  
  
**_Note :_** fic qui traîne depuis plus de 7 mois... je l'avais oublié --;   
  
Merci à Misao pour sa bétalecture  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Parole narrateur en Italique  
  
Pensées entre ...  
  
**_Réponses aux reviews :_**  
  
**_Blurp3 :_** merci pour la review, la suite a été un peu longue je m'en excuse'et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**  
  
_Clôtho : _**Mais nan rassure toi t'avais pas raté le début de la fic, j'avais mis les 2 chap d'un coup Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira  
  
Voilà bonne lecture à tous

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

JUSTE AVEC UNE CHANSON  
  
**Chapitre 4**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_POV de Quat_****_re :_**  
  
J'aurais jamais imaginé que Duo puisse à ce point faire souffrir Wufei, il lui a fait essayer pas moins d'une vingtaine de chemises et de pantalons, sans parler du nombre de chaussures.... Le pauvre... Je le plains vraiment notre Shinigami aime vraiment énerver notre dragon...  
Enfin si tout se passe bien et tout se passera bien, Duo sera trop occupé avec Heero pour s'occuper de Wufei et donc ce dernier pourra se reposer de la tornade Maxwellienne.... Bien que je ne le parierai pas.... Duo sera encore plus excité.... Mais enfin ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer... Duo et Heero ne se sont pas encore réconciliés.... Mais je suis sûr qu'il le seront bientôt. Mon empathie m'a révélé la première fois ou je les ai rencontré, qu'ils étaient âmes-soeurs, ils ne peuvent donc que se réconcilier !  
  
**_POV de Duo _**:  
  
Bouah ! Je me suis bien défoulé sur Wufinous tout à l'heure, ça m'a fait du bien.... Rien que de penser que tout à l'heure je serais face à Heero, me donne envie de pleurer... Elle est belle ma devise " Boys don't cry"... Pff tu parles !!!!!!!!! Dès qu'il s'agit de Heero je me contrôle plus.... C'est bizarre on ne s'est pas vu que depuis 5 heures et demi et il me manque déjà plus que tout... Ses yeux me manquent... la douceur de ses mains dans les miennes me manque.... Ses lèvres sur les miennes me manquent... Heero est ce qui me permet encore de vivre après tous ce que j'ai traversé durant mon enfance, et je risque de le perdre à cause d'une puérile crise de jalousie.... Des fois je suis vraiment trop bête !  
  
_toc toc toc_  
  
Tiens, je suis persuadé que c'est Quatre.  
  
-Entre Quat-chou !  
  
-J'ai besoin d'un petit conseil vestimentaire   
  
J'aime mon tenshi, surtout quand il a sa tête de petit innocent tout timide comme maintenant... Je sais qu'il ne veux pas me laisser seul, seulement par peur que je fasse une bêtise, il faut dire qu'il est le seul avec Hee-chan à connaître mon penchant suicidaire... Ca me touche qu'il s'en fasse pour moi  
  
-Mais avec plaisir, Quat-chou...  
  
**_Fin POV_**  
  
_Duo et Quatre se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre du petit blond... Duo s'arrêta devant l'armoire de Quatre et après avoir analysé la garde-robe de son ami il en sorti une chemise bleue acier, transparente et un pantalon noir qui était un peu plus large au niveau des genoux... _  
  
-Tiens ! _Fit-il avec un sourire  
_  
- Merci, mais euh la chemise n'est pas un peu trop....  
  
-Non, elle est parfaite ! Aller zou va t'habiller !   
  
-C'est bon j'y vais, j'y vais  
  
_L'arabe s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et en sortit 5 minutes plus tard_  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Quat-chan, j'avoue que des fois je me pose des questions  
  
-Sur ?  
  
-Toi ! Et ta capacité à respirer la pureté mais en même temps d'inspirer à la luxure ....  
  
-Duo ! _s'offusqua le petit ange_  
  
-Eh, c'est la vérité ! I run, I hide but I never lie  
  
-Bon et si tu allais t'habiller  
  
-Oui, mais avant...  
  
_Duo courra dans sa chambre et en revint avec deux lanières de cuir, il en passa une autour du cou et l'autre autour du poignet gauche de l'arabe._   
  
-Voilà, parfait  
  
-Aller file !  
  
_L'américain sortit de nouveau et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il fouilla dans sa penderie et en sortit un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise de soie de la même couleur, il alla se changer dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se coiffer une fois changé. Il lâcha doucement ses cheveux, les peignant calmement et réfléchit plusieur secondes puis décida de les coiffer en queue, il prit une fine lanière de cuir et l'entoura autout de ses cheveux, une fois après avoir fait plusieurs tours il noua la lanière et laissa le reste se mêler avec ses cheveux.  
Il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit tristement, il portait exactement les même vêtements que le jour de sa première sortie avec Heero.  
_  
Je me demande s'il va s'en apercevoir _pensa le natté._  
  
_Puis il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la commode ou reposait son crucifix, il le prit délicatement et l'attacha autour de sa nuque. Puis il se saisit avec la même délicatesse de la montre qui était à côté. La montre était au centre d'un large bracelet de cuir, environ de 5 centimètres._  
  
Le cadeau d'anniversaire que tu m'as offert   
_  
Il le mit autour de son poignet fin et descendit les marches vers le salon où Quatre et Wufei devaient l'attendre.  
Il sourit quand il vit le chinois porter les vêtements qu'il lui avait choisi. Un débardeur rouge avec un jean baggy noir, lui appartenant. L'adolescent avait refusé surtout que cette tenue n'était pas approprié pour l'endroit où ils allaient mais l'américain avait assisté et Quatre lui avait dit qu'il ne serait sûrement pas le seul._  
  
-Maxwell, on peut y aller t'es prêt ?  
  
-Moui Wuffy  
  
-Wufei, Maxwell  
  
-Ah non ! C'est moi Maxwell, toi t'es Chang. Ralala ... je savais qu'à force de me crier dessus t'allais t'embrouiller les pinceaux...  
  
-.... je rêve j'm'habille comme ça pour lui et il trouve le moyen de me prendre la tête en plus....   
  
_Et sur cette pensée de Wufei ils partirent pour le romantica. Une fois arrivée, Quatre demanda à la jeune fille de l'accueil si Trowa et Heero était arrivé et celle-ci répondit par l'affirmative.  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle du karoké.   
_  
_Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce aux couleurs violacées et dorées donnant un effet féerique à la pièce. Quatre fit joué son empathie pour trouver Trowa et une fois ceci fait il guida ses amis vers la table où était le français. Le jeune arabe cru qu'il allait sauter sur Trowa lorsqu'il le vit. L'acrobate portait un jean bleu foncé et une chemise grise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouvert ce qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé ainsi que sa plaque de militaire. Trowa qui sentit un regard sur lui se tourna vers celui-ci et sourit en voyant le regard de Quatre s'assombrir de désir. Il s'approcha doucement et après avoir salué ses amis par un signe de tête il murmura sensuellement à Quatre_  
  
-Il va falloir attendre un peu, mon ange  
  
_Le blond sourit et poursuivit d'une voix boudeuse  
_  
-Pas juste...  
  
_Trowa lui rendit son sourire et les guida vers leur table lorsque Duo posa la question qui le turlupinait_  
  
-Où est Heero ?  
  
_Trowa lui fit un sourire énigmatique et deux secondes plus tard une mélodie retentie dans toute la salle. Les bruit se tassèrent et une silhouette apparue en son centre. Habillé d'un jean bleu foncé le moulant parfaitement, d'une chemise bleue, transparente, sans manches. L'américain laissa ses améthystes remonter le long de la silhouette, vers ses yeux pour être sûr que c'était lui... Il fut fixé quand il rencontra deux perles cobalt le regarder avec amour, deux perles cobalt qui le fixaient comme lui l'avait fait, il vit ces même perles cobalt s'illuminer et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, Heero s'était rappelé de sa tenue... Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque les lèvres d'Heero bougèrent_  
  
**_POV de Duo :_**  
  
**Prisonnier de ton enchantement  
On fait l'affaire de nos sentiments  
On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps  
Quand on mène qui est le plus fort  
Et moi je cours**  
  
Je rêve Heero est en train de chanter pour moi... Comment ai-je pu lui dire tous ces mots horribles ? Comment ai-je pu douter de toi mon Hee-chan  
  
**Mais comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Mais laisse-moi te dire**  
  
Mon dieu je t'es fais du mal, je sais que tu as du mal avec les sentiments c'est bien normal on te les as toujours interdit... J'aurais dû comprendre rien que par la tendresse que tu m'offrais...  
  
**Pris au piège par le souffle imminent  
De ton retour tout c'qui nous attend  
On dirait l'âme, on dirait le sang  
Tu touches mon coeur  
L'esprit s'en ressent  
Et moi je suis fou**  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, c'est vrai que fou tu l'es... Tu as accepté de faire des choses qui t'étais inimaginable rien que pour moi. Rien que ça, ça me prouvait l'étendu de tes sentiments pour moi.... Mais ce que tu es en train de faire me le prouve encore plus que ....  
  
**Mais comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Laisse-moi te dire**  
  
Hee-chan... Mon dieu, pourquoi suis-je tombé dans le piège de la jalousie et de la peur.... Car oui j'avais peur de te perdre, peur qui s'est intensifié lorsque Réléna est venu me voir pour me rabaisser encore une fois et m'a posé cette question "t'as t-il déjà dit : je t'aime" Cette question ma chambouler et je suis rentré dans son jeu... Parce que la vérité c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de me dire "je t'aime" tes actes me le prouve tous les jours...  
  
**Comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Mais laisse-moi te dire  
En amour on n'sait rien  
On est rien  
On est rien  
On est rien...**  
  
Mon dieu Hee-chan comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?! Surtout au point de penser que Réléna te conviendrait mieux que moi ?!!!!! Tu finis la chanson, et dès que la musique s'arrête, tu me dis...  
  
-Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore la force de te le dire mais un jour j'y arriverais tous ce que j'espère c'est que tu as compris ce que je voulais te dire  
  
Des larmes de joie mouillent mon visage, et je me dirige vers la scène, je me jette dans les bras d'Heero et il resserre ses bras autour de ma taille et je pleure à chaude larme au creux de son épaule.  
  
**_Fin POV_**  
  
-Heero, mon dieu excuse moi, je... j'ai été stupide et faible... J'ai douté de toi alors que... Pardonne moi Hee-chan, pardonne moi  
  
-Chut... Duo c'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas...  
  
-Sur ?  
  
-Certain  
  
-Je te jure que je saurais me faire pardonner  
  
_Ils se sourirent et furent applaudis par toute la salle, alors qu'ils se rendaient vers leurs amis_.  
  
-Vous le saviez n'est ce pas ?  
  
-En effet Duo  
  
-C'était un coup monté....  
  
-Tu nous en veux ? _Demanda le petit blond_  
  
-Vu le cadeau que je viens d'avoir... nan !!!!  
  
-Et bien dans ce cas, tiens   
  
_Quatre lui tendit une clé que Duo prit. Face aux visages surpris de l'américain et du japonais il leur expliqua._  
  
-Tu nous as réservé une chambre alors on a fait pareil, c'est la numéro 212  
  
-Naaaan ?  
  
-Siiiiiiiii _répondit Wufei_, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, on se voit demain  
  
-T'as l'air pressé Wu, tu vas voir Zechsy ?  
  
-Mêles toi de tes affaires_ Se défendit Wufei rouge de honte._  
  
- Bouhhhhhhhh !!! Wu t'es missant avec moi !!!  
  
-Yui   
  
-Nynmu ryukai  
  
_Le japonais prit l'américain dans ses bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille_  
  
-Je croyais que tu allais te faire pardonner ?  
  
-Mission accepted, my love  
  
_Duo embrassa fougueusement Heero, puis il salua ses amis et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur entraînant derrière lui, le soldat parfait qui salua à son tour ses amis d'un signe de tête.   
Ils arrivèrent à une chambre avec vue sur le lac_.  
  
-C'est magnifique, tu trouves pas Hee-chan ?  
  
-C'est vrai mais je préfère de loin la magnifique créature de rêve que j'ai sous les yeux...  
  
_Duo sourit tendrement à Heero puis vint se coller à lui très sensuellement._  
  
-On dit que les créatures de rêve s'envolent dès le petit jour alors tu ferais mieux d'en profiter....  
  
-Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour ça, la mienne n'est pas comme les autres....  
  
-Oh... Et en quoi est-elle différente ?  
_  
Demanda Duo jouant les provocateurs._  
  
-Elle ne se réveille pas avant-midi, et n'est pas opérationnelle avant d'avoir déjeuner...  
  
-Hee-chan, je te boude, t'es méchant avec moi   
  
_Heero lui sourit amusé, et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.  
_  
-Dans ce cas je vais me faire pardonner  
  
_Lui murmura le japonais d'une voix rauque, emplie de désir et de tendresse. Leur caresses s'intensifièrent, ainsi que leur gémissements les faisant se perdre dans un tourbillon de désir._  
  
_Pendant ce temps Quatre et Trowa s'étaient retrouvés dans leur chambre la 343, qui donnait sur les jardins, mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur la vue, car une fois que Trowa eu refermé la porte il se retrouva torse nu, avec les lèvres esquisse de Quatre sur sa peau...  
_  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
_A quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme avec de long cheveux blond attendait sa moitié, prêt de sa moto depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit une moto noire et verte arrivée._  
  
-Excuse moi, j'ai dû aider Yui et le shazi à se réconcilier.  
  
-Je te pardonne, à une seul condition  
  
_Wufei sourit visiblement, son amant était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui. Il décida donc de jouer le jeu et se colla à lui de manière provocante, laissant son souffle chaud envahir le grand blond._  
  
-Moi aussi...  
  
_Il attacha l'antivol à la roue de sa moto, prit son casque et enlaça le cou de son amour avant de l'embrasser tendrement._  
  
-Wuf...  
  
-Chut... Suis-moi  
_  
Il prit Zechs par la main et l'entraîna vers l'auberge qui était à quelques mètres. Et tout comme leurs amis il passèrent la nuit entre caresses et promesses éternelles._  
  
**_FIN._**


End file.
